parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2001's DreamWorks Animation film "Shrek" It appeared on YouTube on July 1, 2016. Cast *Shrek - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Donkey - Fiver (Watership Down) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lord Farquaad - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Dragon - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Gingy - Garfield (Garfield and Friends) *Magic Mirror - Friar Lawrence (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Thelonius - Baron Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Robin Hood - Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 1953) *Pinocchio - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Papa Bear - Aladar (Dinosaur; 2000) *Baby Bear - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Donkey's Old Owner - Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) *Gepetto - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Captain of the Guards - Horace (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Three Blind Mice - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) Balto (Balto; 1995) Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Tinkerbell - Joy (Inside Out) *Peter Pan - Pinocchio (Disney) *Three Little Pigs - Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Two Children in "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Bambi and Ronno (Bambi II) *Guard that breaks the witch's broom - Man-Ray (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Witch - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Big Bad Wolf - Bluebeard (Felidae) *Witch 2 - Witch Hazel (Merrie Melodies) *3 Fairies - Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Bambi and Faline (Bambi; 1942) *Pied Piper - Pied Piper (Cartoon) *Dwarves - Fluttershy's Animals (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" as herself *Woman cheering "Alright!" as herself *Guard next to Farquaad as himself Movie Transcript *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) Transcript Scenes *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 1 - Opening Credits (All Star) *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Rabbit *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 3 - The Odd Couple *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 5 - Lord Syndrome/Friar Lawrence The Magic Mirror *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 7 - Snakes are Like Onions *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 9 - Facing Off Heather *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Rukia *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 11 - Escaping Heather *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 12 - Rattlesnake Jake Removes his Helmet *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 13 - Making Camp *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 14 - Under the Stars *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 15 - Syndrome fantasizes Princess Rukia *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 16 - Monseuir Peter Pan *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 19 - Fiver Discover The Princess' Secret *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 20 - Sunrise/Syndrome's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") *Rattlesnake Jake (Shrek) (2001) Part 24 - End Credits Movie used: *Shrek (2001) Movies and TV Shows used: *Rango *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *SpongeBob SquarePants *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Watership Down *The Land Before Time *The Fairly Oddparents *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Inside Out *Pinocchio (1940) *Quest for Camelot *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Frozen *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Felidae *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Cartoon *Have You Got Any Castles? *Dinosaur *Quest for Camelot *The Incredibles *Garfield and Friends *Yu-Gi-Oh OX *Bleach *Over the Hedge *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach: Fade to Black *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Gallery Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Shrek Fiver.jpg|Fiver as Donkey Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Princess Fiona (Human) Gilda.png|Gilda as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg|Syndrome as Lord Farquaad Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Dragon garfield-garfield-and-friends-0.8.jpg|Garfield as Gingy 303157077-char_65091.jpg|Friar Lawrence as Magic Mirror Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Thelonius Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Robin Hood Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as Pinocchio Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Papa Bear Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Baby Bear Vicky.jpg|Vicky as Donkey's Old Owner Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Gepetto Horace Badun in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Horace as Captain of the Guards jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg|Bagheera Balto.png|Balto Banjo.jpeg|and Banjo as Three Blind Mice Joy.png|Joy as Tinkerbell Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Peter Pan Romeo.jpg|Romeo Mercutio_and_Benvolio.jpg|Mercutio and Benvolio as Three Little Pigs 651820_1298831752764_full.jpg|Bambi and Ronno as Two Children in "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe Man-ray-spongebob-squarepants-79.4.jpg|Man-Ray as Guard that breaks the witch's broom Human_Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as Witch 67ec068fb219e48ed113bcea902dd2c4-d4udeku.png|Bluebeard as Big Bad Wolf Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel as Witch 2 264aea121e002ac490406a379e72535f.jpg|Rarity Sunset_Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer 5fa49a169352caab7d9415a563366ac9.jpg|and Pinkie Pie as 3 Fairies Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg|Bambi and Faline as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe pied piper2.png|Pied Piper as Pied Piper Animals_cheering_for_Fluttershy_S4E14.png|Fluttershy's Animals as Dwarves Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Alerkina4 Category:Alerkina4the5th Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:Dragon Rockz Category:YouTube Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof